The Blush of Dawn
by animefave1
Summary: Allie is Princess who has peace, childhood friends, family, or so she thought. Soon her best childhood friend, Jayden, kills her father brutally, & she escapes the castle along with one of the generals, Josh, and along the way, they meet new people. They embark on a journey of her fate, and she must find the Six Heroes, and accept her fate as the girl standing on the blush of dawn.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Allie P.O.V.**

"My hair has always been really weird, admit it, Father." I pouted as Father kept rambling on about how pretty and beautiful I look. Truth be told, I never wanted to be born with blue hair. Even though I had these features since birth, I was still uncomfortable with the hair color. Also my hair tends to get messy often, and I don't like it. I sat on the ground with Father, awaiting the special guest and one of my childhood friends, Jayden.

One of the generals protecting the castles, Joshua, rushed up to my room in which me and Father were sitting in silence. He stood at the entrance for a brief moment, catching his breath before his head rose and he shouted, "Jayden is here!"

I felt my face beam in delight as I pushed through Joshua unintentionally and rushed over to the entrance of the castle. Just as I was making my way toward the gate, or the arc symbolizing the entrance to the castle, I bumped into Jayden. I slightly blushed before I looked up at his face, my hands still at his chest as I said, "welcome back, Jayden!"

Jayden laughed calmly as he replied, "thank you, Princess." He smiled, his emerald eyes glimmering in the sunlight. Jayden's smile always calmed me down. Joshua was always mean to me, he always bullies me, but still I can not deny the fact that he is my friend, in fact, despite his rudeness, he is an important friend to me...though probably not as important as Jayden.

Joshua, out of the blue, approached the two of us and said: "Hi, Lord Jayden." He smiled at him genuinely as he continued, "Wanna have a little contest again?" He held out a bow and arrow...two of them, one for Jayden. I always wanted to participate, however Father sternly told me a thousand times not to touch any weaponry. I wonder why...?

Jayden laughed again as he replied, "come on, Joshua. You know that you'll beat me anyways." Despite his statement, he reached his hand out toward the bow and gripped it tightly in his hand. "However, miracles can happen." He smiled genuinely as he followed Josh (I'm too lazy to call him Joshua any longer) out toward the training ground.

Soon after standing where I was, a little bit dumbfounded, I hurried toward the place where I can watch their little training battle. I watched as both of them mounted their horses and they ran at the same pace toward the target. Josh went first as he and his horse raced toward the target. Josh quickly loaded his bow and pulled the string, and when he was right behind the target he released the string from his grip.

I smiled inwardly as the arrow flew and stabbed the blue bull's eye. When it comes to weaponry, Josh is always the best. Even though I wish Jayden was better than Josh. I watched as Jayden did the same, however his arrow went a little above and hit the circle above the bull's eye. He stopped as he murmured to himself something like this: "Aw, I was pretty close."

I sighed. Miracles do happen, but rarely. I wish life was more miraculous than this.

The sun started to set as I walked over to the room for dining and I sat down, straightening my dress. Father was already there. Soon after I finished straightening my dress and a little of my hair, Josh came in along with Jayden.

"Ah, your hair's messy again." Josh teased, grinning slightly while Jayden smiled however restrained from laughing.

I pouted as I replied more harshly than I intended, "jeez, you bully!" Even though I said this harshly, I inwardly smiled as I thought:

_Typical Josh..._

* * *

><p>That night I couldn't sleep. I kept squirming in my own bed, somehow having to endure nightmares again. About that tale, the tale of the creation of this castle. It was a brutal tale, and Father forbade anybody other than himself and me to read the book.<p>

_The Goddess of Creation Maxwell and three other gods attacked the humans. The God of the Gate, Lucius, chose six people, all different in their own way and with their special abilities, to lead the battle upon the front line. Lucius was originally a green glowing light, however after a big turn of events, he decided to descend upon Earth and take on a human form._

_He chose six people and said to these six, "you must defeat these gods. It will take a great number of people to defeat them, which is why I made it so you guys have enhanced senses and powers."_

_They obeyed without hesitation as they proceeded into the bloody war-_

I slapped myself, not wanting to hear myself tell the tale anymore. I then concluded I may not have been getting enough fresh air and so I went outside and took in the night breeze.

That's when I heard a scream.

A scream signalizing pain. Extreme pain as well. I also recognized the voice...

_Father...!_

No...this can't be happening. I pushed myself as I ran as fast as my bare feet could take me as I opened the door to Father's room, only to see Jayden glaring down upon Father with steely emerald eyes and in his right hand he held a sword, the tip dripping with blood. Father was lying on the ground face down and his clothes were stained with his own blood.

I looked up at Jayden in horror as I thought to myself: _Is Jayden an assassin or something?_

Due to unbelief, I ended up screaming and Jayden widened his eyes as he turned to his subordinate and whispered, "kill her." He narrowed his eyes.

"Why...Jayden-" Was all I said before Josh came rushing up and shouting, "Lord Jayden...what have you done?"

"My father should have been the one to be on the throne, but instead it was Allie's father. All the tribes have approved of _him. _He clenched his left hand into a fist as he continued, "Allie-sama, since you have witnessed me doing this, I'll have to kill you as well." He lifted his sword.

Josh 'tched' as he grasped my hand and ran out towards the door. I could barely hear Jayden shout, "seize both of them!"

I felt hard stares of soldiers as they chased after us. Soon, at the entrance to the castle, we were completely surrounded by soldiers. Josh narrowed his eyes as he grabbed out his spear and swung it, slicing the soldiers in half as we made our way to the mountains.

That's when I knew...

...that my life would never be the same again...

...I would have to forget about royal life...

...and forget about Father...

We ran as far as our feet could take us, as far away from that...that _cursed _castle.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. - <strong>Hi! This is actually supposed to be Brave Frontier, however no Brave Frontier character will appear until Chapter 4. And yes, there will be other characters other than the six people with special abilities. One of the other batches I'll add is the Battle Maidens, so yeah, there'll be more people than just Allie, Josh and the six people. Based on Akatsuki no Yona/Yona of the Dawn manga/anime series.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1****: Allie P.O.V.**

"Josh...could you...slow down, just a little?" I clutched my chest, attempting to catch my breath. We have been walking, that night I couldn't sleep as I didn't want to have nightmares about Father's death. I felt my feet ache each step I took beside Josh. Soon I wasn't paying attention, and I ended up bumping into Josh. I hastily apologized, "I...I'm sorry..." That's when I realized that Josh stopped. He turned toward me and nodded, telling me to make camp here.

Josh didn't say anything as he put up a fire. He looked down upon the ground. He continued scraping the two sticks he picked up while we were walking on the mountain. I sighed in relief as I leaned against the tree and massaged both of my feet. After Josh had finally made a fire out of two sticks, he threw them into the pile of sticks and twigs on the ground. He then blew on them, causing the fire to rise up higher.

He sat back and asked with a quiet yet a little hoarse voice, "are your feet okay, Princess? I know it's a hard walk." He looked at me with rather serious eyes...unlike in the past, where he would just look at me as he teased me about my hair and his eyes were glimmering with amusement. Even though he teased me a lot, I still want to see those eyes, the eyes like jewels and his smile...not his sarcastic one.

I didn't say anything in return, however nodded. I gritted my teeth in an attempt to ignore the pain. The thought then hit me about the weapons. I know my father banned me of holding, let alone look at a weapon. Well he's dead, but then again, even now, in the Heavens, he could still be looking down at me. _Father...would you still be mad at me for holding, let alone seeing a weapon? Even if wielding a weapon is the only way of living right now?_

I slept with only that phrase resonating in my head. It was a good question. I never wanted to make Father mad, but then again, he would have wanted me to live, see the outer world, and that would mean wielding a weapon to protect not only myself, but those important to me as well.

* * *

><p>"Princess..." A familiar voice called out. I also felt him place his hand on my shoulder and shook me, trying to make me open my eyes. I didn't want to, though...just five minutes. That's enough time. I'll wake up then...<p>

"Princess!" He literally screamed in my ear. I reluctantly opened my eyes, to see Josh, his face near mine. He got off me as he sighed. "About time you got up. I was about to hit you in the head with the end of my weapon." He held out his weapon and carelessly shook it, as if it were a stick...I would assume it was to show that he actually meant it.

I rubbed my eyes, getting rid of the blur. I then packed my stuff and then we set off, neither of us really knowing where we were going. Soon we saw an open space between two trees. We also felt fresh air. I smiled and me and Josh quickly ran toward the open space, only to find a cliff. A steep one as well.

Abruptly, Josh turned around and then quickly turned back to me and pushed me back into the bushes seemingly indicating the entrance to the forest. I yelped slightly however quickly recovered. Josh ran to me and then whispered, "stay there. There are some people I need to deal with." He glared back towards the cliff. I meekly nodded as he turned back and ran. I peeked out towards Josh, only to see arrows flying out at him.

Josh quickly swung his spear-like weapon, causing a strong wind and the arrows got caught up in the wind and then the wind dissolved back to the calm climate, making the arrows fall in front of him. He had quite the angry face: his eyes were hard as steel, and those were the eyes where he was pretty much...invincible, maybe.

Almost immediately after the arrows hit the ground, as if on cue, a figure quickly came behind Josh and quickly unsheathed his katana, attempting to slash at Josh, to no avail. Josh jumped up and landed further away from the figure, getting a closer look. I saw his back: He had on cloth armor (which means he has extremely low defense), in his right hand he held a large katana that was probably as tall as he himself. The katana blade seemed to glow with a menacing purple color instead of a orange, white color. He also had long black hair pulled into an extremely low ponytail.

"So...who might you guys be? Around six people, eh?" He grinned before he went into a fighting stance as well as the samurai. Josh then charged at him. I thought to myself about what would happen to Josh...what would happen if he was defeated, after all, it was six against one...however on the other hand Josh was an extremely strong general that protected the castle that ruled over the country.

"God, are you annoying!" A girl most likely younger than me grinned. She had on sky blue armor and strawberry blonde hair pulled into ponytails with the ponytail curled. She held a lance with a light pink glimmering jewel in the heart of the lance. She charged toward him full speed, her lance outstretched.

All Josh did was grin as he easily blocked the girl's attack, in fact, him blocking her attack sent her back a few meters. She widened her eyes as she whispered, "who the heck is he?"

The samurai also seemed surprised; I could tell from his stiffness of his body. Despite his stiffness, he was still able to move easily, and he attempted to slash at Josh again. Josh blocked that attack, and I decided to confront the archer to prevent him from firing any more arrows.

Soon enough I reached the cliff and soon I bumped into a figure. I looked up to see a boy about my age, and I realized from the bow and arrow that he was the archer that was aiming toward Josh earlier. I looked at him for a while, inspecting his features. He had light green hair, he wore light armor, and his bow he held was made of wood.

He also seemed to widen his eyes. He then strung his bow and shot toward me. Luckily I managed to dodge, however I ended up falling on a cliff; it wasn't as steep as I thought, however Josh noticed me fall down. He shouted: "Princess!"

Suddenly an arrow shot toward me. All I could do was look at the arrow and think: _Am I really going to die right now?_

I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come, however when it had been at least ten seconds and I felt none at all, I opened my eyes to see Josh on top of me, he was wincing in pain. I then realized the arrow shot his back. He cursed and then muttered to himself, "dang it...this arrow has...poison..." His hand lingered around for a little before reaching toward the arrow and then he pulled it out, seeming to ignore the pain of pulling the poisoned arrow out.

Then the samurai quickly grabbed me by my hair as I winced in pain. "Stop that! You..." I grabbed my hair and attempted to pull it out of the samurai's grip. Although I thought my hair was weird, I didn't want my hair to get any messier than it already is.

The samurai slightly smiled as he stated quietly, "we'll be taking her along with us, now." He smiled as he...

As he...

...hugged me!?

I blushed and I heard Josh's voice: "Let her go!" I felt a wind. That's when I noticed the hilt of his katana. I grunted as I reached toward the katana, unsheathed it and sliced my hair before I dropped it to the ground. By the time I got out of the samurai's hug. I looked around for Josh, however he was nowhere to be seen. I panted as I turned to see six people.

There was a young boy with pale skin tone and orange hair and not much clothes on. A few scars were visible on his skin. He said in a confident voice, "me Zegar. Remember." His grammar needs work, that's for sure.

Next to him was a knight clad in blue armor. He held a spear, and had sky blue eyes. He also held a spear. "My name is Zephu."

The archer introduced himself as Lario.

Next to Lario was a boy with silver hair, glasses, a suit indicating he was some kind of commander or general. "Weiss." He raised his glasses.

The lance/pike girl said in a high-pitched voice, "Luna! If you forget you, I'll beat the crap out of you!"

Finally the samurai introduced himself in a monotonous and quiet voice, "Mifune."

I backed up towards the edge of the cliff as I said: "I will remember those names. I will remember your faces, and I will remember that you attacked two solitary travelers." I glared at them before falling over the cliff. I was positive that Josh just fell over the cliff. I heard muffled voices of the six people. It sounded like they were cursing or something, although I myself am not sure.

* * *

><p>When I awoke, I found myself in a residence. I looked around and soon caught sight of Josh. That's when a voice sounded from across the room: "So are you finally awake?" I turned to see a boy about my age and he had strawberry blonde hair, a feather ornament, and simple villager clothes. He had blue eyes like that of Zephu's eyes.<p>

"Y-Yeah...I am." I replied.

"That's good. The Gods helped you live through this." I turned toward a boy with blonde hair. His bangs covered his eyes. He wore rags, and he had a smile plastered on his face.

"Anyways...who are you guys?" I asked rather clumsily.

"My name is Yo-un, and that guy over there is a priest named Al...that's his nickname."

"I see." I stroked my chin as I thought to myself: _How did I get into this situation?_

I crawled to Josh's side as I shook him slightly, "Josh, are ya awake?" I prompted.

Yo-un grasped my shoulders as he said, "don't try to wake him. He had poison in him. I managed to take out most of the poison, however some of it is still in there." He explained.

As I laid back down, I thought to myself:

_I lost everything...my home...my friends...my family..._

All I could do was resist the temptation of crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Lario P.O.V.<strong>

"We are truly sorry, my Lord. We weren't able to capture the Princess." All of us bowed down as I held out a white cloth.

Lord Jayden opened the cloth delicately, revealing the bundle of the Princess's hair. "Are you basically saying she's dead?" He grasped the cloth. His crown was shimmering as he turned away. (He was crowned because the five tribes approved of him being crowned.)

We bowed down deeper, telling him the answer was 'yes.'

That's when I knew he was fighting to keep tears from his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. - <strong>Okay when I said Brave Frontier characters, I meant the good people, I only added the bad people, and to be honest, I just chose a random batch and decided to go with it. There's not much to it. Yes, they'll run into the Battle Maidens, however, I'm obviously not going to tell you how. Really, that would be giving out spoilers, and I know you guys hate spoilers a lot.

Say, is this story good? If you don't know of Yona of the Dawn, it's basically about a girl (a Princess) named Yona who used to have her peaceful life in her castle and one day, one of her best childhood friends, Soo-won, killed her father to take the throne of king. Yona then ran away and got attacked and fell a cliff and then met a boy named Yun. His priest companion told Yona to search for the Four Dragons (Hakuryuu, Seiryuu, Ryokuryuu, Ouryuu) to help her live. And so Yona, along with her general, Hak and Yun set out on a journey to find the Four Dragons so then she can continue living.

Anyways, favorite if you like the story, follow for more updates to come and review and tell me how you feel! Please, I would like to know if this story is really good, so please review if this story is good!


End file.
